


Closer

by Cunninglinguist



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Blood, Choking, Disrespect, Dominance, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Face Punching, Fight Sex, I don't know how else to tell you this is dub con as hell, Jedi, Kylo is down, Overpowering, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rage, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, Rey is a badass, Rey kicks Kylo's ass, Rey takes what is hers, Riding, Slapping, The Force, Triggers, Using the Force during sexy times, Vaginal Sex, spit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 03:53:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5569981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cunninglinguist/pseuds/Cunninglinguist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren attempts to interrogate and intimidate Rey; Rey doesn't have time for Kylo's shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closer

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING : major consent issues, please do not read this if that is a trigger for you.
> 
> Usual disclaimers: I do not own Star Wars (much to my chagrin), nor do I own any of these beautiful characters, and I am not making any money off of this. This work is unbeta'd, so any and all mistakes are my own.

No. This was absolutely not happening, not this way, not by this hand.

Fueled by the force of her own determination, Rey stares back at her opponent, fighting both her restraints and the dark coldness that was trying to probe its way into her mind. Its icy fingers plunged and prodded, prying apart her memories, her secret thoughts, trying to force her inner sanctum open to expose her pain.

"You're so lonely," breathes Kylo Ren, his face close enough that Rey could smell him. She seethes, loathing the sound of his voice, desperate to push him out. She can feel his struggle, and feel that his heart isn't fully committed: that deep voice that had ordered so much suffering, that had come to command terror, was instead tinged with the fear of its owner. It was small, nearly imperceptible, like a high-pitched hum that only certain creatures could hear.

Rey could hear it. 

She could more than hear it: she could smell it, surround herself with it, taste it. She could grab onto it and use it to push back against him, like the weapon it was. At this revelation, something powerful within her stirs, inspiring her to find her strength and redouble her efforts to drive him out.

She breathes deeply, in and out, his hollow words drowned out by the Force surging within her. Oh, he thought he was wearing her down. This poor little man thought he could win this with little to no resistance...what a surprise awaited him! He's already gotten deep inside, but she will not let him get any deeper.

"To help yourself fall asleep...you think of an ocean...an island..." His words are blurring together, sounding tinny and far away as he speaks them aloud. His brow furrows as he feels her opposition to him, blocking him.

Her concentration falters when she feels his free hand wandering, questing, exploring her body. Her hair stands on end as he strokes across her belly, her hip, and finally up to squeeze her breast lightly.

"You know, I can take what I want," he hisses, his gloved hand slithering under her tunic to graze her nipple. Rey shudders violently as her body responds to his touch: her nipples grow hard and her sex pulses in her underwear. 

"I will take what I want, and then some," he continues, his breath hot and humid on her ear. He drops his hand and slips it under her tunic. His touch is cold as he teases his fingers into the waistband of her leggings against her burning skin. He smirks at her. "You have no power here."

Blood rushes to Rey's head and pounds in her ears as he yanks down her leggings; she's grunting with the effort of exorcising him from her mind and kicking his body away from hers. NO is the only word on her mind as she fights against him, trying to harness her strength.

He laughs as he pulls her boots off and the leggings follow, dropping softly to the floor. It is the smug, humorless laugh of an oppressor.

He thinks he's won, she realizes as he pushes up her tunic and rips her underwear from her body, exposing her to the frigid air. His breath has grown labored, and she can feel the smugness and self-congratulatory satisfaction rolling off of his body in stifling, sickly waves.

He lets his hold on her slip. It is only for a moment, but Rey feels it. And she acts.

A burst of indignant rage courses through Rey's entire being, and she pitches forward, screaming, forcing him from her mind. To her surprise, the restraints unclasp her wrists at her behest. Kylo lets out a surprised gasp as his body breaks her fall. Planting one knee on either side of his lithe torso, she can feel the hardness in his pants.

She gathers the fabric of his cloak in her fists and pulls his face close to hers. "You will take nothing from me," she spits before slamming him hard onto the ground. His eyes scrunch in anguish as the back of his skull connects with the floor, stunning him. Rey will savor the look of confusion on his dazed face later. She pulls back her fist and punches him right in the face, splitting his bottom lip.

His eyes flash furiously as he recovers, flicking his pink tongue out to catch the fresh blood. He quickly composes himself, using his full strength to roll them over in another attempt to subdue her. He's trying to physically pin her down with an arm across her collarbone, and mentally with the influence of his Force.

It is evident that he’s slipping; she can feel his panic and his fear of being bested. It's a heady knowledge, the fear of an opponent, the acknowledgment of her power and her connection to the Force. A drop of his blood falls from his lip to hers. Instinctually, she tastes it, and the wetness between her legs increases.

His bony knees dig painfully into her thighs as he concentrates his weight on holding her down, teeth bared, his breath harsh on her face. She claws at his arms, glaring dangerously as she rebels against his attempts at entering her mind. His clothed erection rubs against her sensitive opening, and she arches into it, craving his struggle and, inherently, his surrender. 

The unforgiving ground digs into Rey's shoulder blades as Kylo scrambles desperately to hold her down. Sneering, he reaches between their bodies, his fingers brushing past her wetness as he unzips his pants. She desperately attempts to close her legs, but he remains inexorable between them. She cries out in protest at the feeling of his slick length nudging her open. He grinds down against her, groaning as the tip of his cock breaches her. 

Heart hammering in her chest, she kicks a leg out from under him and brings her heel down on his calf over and over. She frees her left hand and slaps and claws at his face, drawing more blood from his split lip. Her blood is singing in her veins; triumph seems imminent as her thumb finds the softness of his eye and she presses hard until he screams and brings his hand up to pry hers away.

Seeing the moment for what it is, she seizes her opportunity. With a ragged cry, she propels herself up and tackles him to the floor. Rey can feel his cock trapped between their bodies as she climbs onto him and straddles his waist. Hard pressed to waste any more time, she grips his hair in her fist and smashes his head against the floor. Quickly, she pins both of his wrists above his head as he regards her in a dazed stupor.

"I will take what I want," she hisses, the Force surging through her and emanating from her entire being. "You will take nothing from me, not ever."

Anchoring both of his wrists in one hand, she stares him in the eye, relishing in the fear and arousal she finds there. She vibrates with the raw power of it all, her arousal dripping, and snakes her hand down to roughly grasp his thick erection. He's incensed, bucking up against her hand, but it's not enough. Her eyes narrow. He doesn’t want her to stop; he's curious as to what she's going to do. He wonders if she is forgiving, he wonders if she is vengeful. He is completely at her mercy.

After all of this, all that he has put her through, Rey finds herself salivating at the notion. He will get what he desired, yes, but not on his terms. Not ever on his terms. 

She slips her fingers between her thighs, finding her swollen clitoris and rubbing until her breath catches in her throat. Her opening is wet and ready to take what is offered so freely. She smiles triumphantly, biting her lip as she grasps his cock and positions it, rubbing his hardness across herself three times before slowly sinking down. 

She sighs at the sensation; he's blood hot and so hard deep inside of her, and she can't help but to squeeze around him, soaking him with the plentiful evidence of her arousal.

Once fully adjusted, she slides her hand from where their bodies are joined up to Kylo's neck. The veins beneath his skin pulse, burning hot with the blood of his excitement and humiliation. A thin layer of sweat has broken out across his forehead and he's staring, regarding her in awe, panting hard. She knows he'll try to move his hips before even he does, and she closes her hand tightly around his neck and hisses, "This is not for you. You will not move."

His full lips part and he gasps out an unintelligible noise. She tightens her grasp on his wrists and his neck as she begins to move, undulating her hips at a torturously slow pace, up and down, side to side. Rey throws her head back to briefly revel in the power and the bliss of feeling her enemy inside of her before leaning down so that her face is mere centimeters from his.

"You know, I will take whatever I want," she snarls, making a mockery of his earlier statement. He groans in a mix of pleasure and frustration as Rey picks up the pace of her hips, lifting up so that only the tip of his swollen cock is left inside her before slamming back down. 

"Ah, ah, ah!" She can't help but gasp and moan as she rides him, his cock stroking the pleasurable spot within her that makes her see stars.

"Stay still," she commands, releasing his wrists from her grasp, and he does. She sits up, sliding her hand from Kylo’s throat up to grip his jaw agonizingly tightly, and moves her free hand below her tunic to stroke her wet clit.

"That's it, that's it," she whispers shakily, overcome as the beginning of her orgasm builds and burns deep in her belly. He's groaning too, strangled choked off noises that cut off as Rey increases the pressure on his jaw. She grits her teeth and viciously swipes her fingers through the blood on his lips, smearing it across his face. He's trying to lift his head to behold the vision on top of him, but Rey holds him down, making this impossible.

"Don't come," she commands roughly, rubbing her clit and bouncing on Kylo's thick cock as her fingers slide through the sweat on his jaw to dig into the delicate flesh of his neck. “Don’t you dare come.”

The look in his eyes sends heat soaring through her: a look of pure helplessness and unbridled arousal. He is completely at her mercy, powerless beneath her force. He is in utter awe of her.

Rey's orgasm uncoils rapidly, far beyond the point of no return. Her fingers frantically work her clit as her hips swivel faster, more erratically, and she ascends higher and higher. When she comes, she pushes down on the neck below her, throws her head back, and cries out her pleasure with reckless abandon: a battle cry. Her muscles spasm around Kylo, bathing him in her ecstasy.

He whimpers beneath her, his eyelids fluttering as he weakly pries at her hand with his fingers. She can sense that he is about to pass out, his prominent erection still throbbing inside her.

Slowly, she releases her fingers from his neck. Oblong purple bruises have already begun to form in the wake of her conquest. Chest heaving, he sucks in air, choking and coughing, body limp and flailing. As he struggles to find words and strength to retaliate, Rey pushes his shoulders down, gathers all of the saliva in her mouth, and spits it in his face. His face contorts into a look of total disgust and bewilderment.

"You will take nothing from me," she repeats harshly before she dismounts, exposing his aching erection to the chilly air. She grabs her leggings, pulls on her boots, and runs out the door, leaving Kylo Ren breathless, enraged, unsatisfied, and excruciatingly hard on the floor of his own interrogation room.

**Author's Note:**

> I simply could not carry on living my life until I wrote this fic. I do not particularly ship Reylo, in general, but I do ship Rey with *destroying* him, so. This is a thing that occurred. 
> 
> Also, I don't give a hoot if they end up being related. In fact, the more twisted, the better!
> 
> "Closer" from Nine Inch Nails was my tune of choice during this particular writing session; check it out [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-HbKaHddmfU).
> 
> Come yell about Star Wars, Hannibal, The Walking Dead, and an embarrassing myriad of fandoms with me on [Tumblr](http://hannibalssweaters.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
